Raja Zhiravash
Gigadrome are the hulking alphas of the Gigaprey that are extremely rare but can be found in multitudes of locations of the New World amongst with its underlings in High Rank. The havoc they can unleash when tagged alongside their pack is almost on-par with Elder Dragon-levelled monsters such as Deviljho. Physiology Gigadrome are hulking Bird Wyverns that are encountered extremely rarely but can still be encountered in multitudes of locations whether it be hot climates, cold climates or moderate climates and are incredibly bulky and large for Bird Wyverns of their stature while also being armed with a Yian Garuga-esque mane, webbings running across its back-spikes, draconic stubs running across its tail and gaping talons to shred through their opponents. They can leap much better than their underlings and often utilise the dragon element during leaps, stomps, bites, whacks, slaps and other various attacks. They're hulking enough to tackle some larger predators. With their pack, they're powerful enough to hunt down even large and apex monsters such as Nibelsnarf, Rathian, Monoblos, Odogaron, Najarala and Rathalos, although when alone: these monsters become rivals and a potential threat. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Anything they can tackle (large monsters count) Arch-Rivals: Almost everything that crosses them (Mostly other nomadic monsters such as Deviljho and Bazelgeuse) Tracks: Dracophage-clad Prints Abilities Gigadrome retain abilities that no other Theropod Wyvern has whether it be its super strength, its draconic attributes, its relentless pack that can single handedly tackle heavier foes, its sheer brutality and the damage it can leave in the ecosystem. It can also command and control its pack, then change up its fighting tactics if it is alone with no Gigaprey around to help it. Attacks Bite: '''It will rear either its left or right leg a step back before then unleashing a large bite that does medium damage. '''Charged Bite: Same as the Bite attack but unleashes it after a short amount of time dealing either double or triple the damage, depending on the time it took to charge. Draconic Bite: Same attack but unveils waves of dragon element in front of its position. Inflicts Dragonblight Charge: It will briefly scratch its claws onto the ground before charging and homing in on hunters at extreme speeds. Draconic Charge: Same as the Charge attack but gets a speed boost and leaves a trail of dragon element behind that lasts for a small period of time. Inflicts Dragonblight. Charge Leap: Same as the Charge attack except when charging, it will boost itself upwards, leaping incredibly high and stomping onto the ground, causing Quake. Double 180 Tail Spin: It will rear its tail upwards and then swing it 180 degrees either to the left or right of it. 360 Tail Spin: Same as the Double 180 Tail Spin attack but swings it in 360 degrees angle: usually hitting anyone that is close to it. Draconic Tail Slash: Does the tail whack similarly to Diablos and Lavasioth but unveils mists of dragon element that travel in a straight line. Inflicts Dragonblight. Rock Toss: Briefly stomps the ground to pop up rocks from the ground, moves to aim at a hunters position and then headbutts, sending the rock straight for the hunter. Boulder Toss: Briefly digs up a large boulder, moves to aim at a hunters position and then hipchecks, sending the boulder not just straight to the hunter but also rolling off in different directions: similarly to Copper Blangonga's boulder throw attack. Debris Toss: Briefly opens its mouth to swallow up chunks of rocks, then moves to aim at a hunters position and then shoots a massive beam of debris. Inflicts Earthblight. Draconic Glob: Spits out a massive glob of dragon element that stays in hitting place for several seconds. Inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Shootout: Shoots out balls of dragon element in similar fashion to how Glavenus shoots out fireballs. Inflicts Dragonblight Draconic Beam: Lifts up its head before then unleashing a massive beam of dragon element in one direction. Inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Debris Beam: Similar to the Debris Toss attack but combines with the Draconic Beam attack. Inflicts Dragonblight and Earthblight at the same time. Stomp: It will stomp the ground similarly to how a typical Brute Wyvern does. Charged Stomp: Same as the Stomp attack but prepares it for longer which can deal either double or triple the damage depending on the time of charge. Unveils gusts of dust everywhere which can Inflict Stun. Leap Stomp: Will Leap completely upwards into the air before then slamming itself downwards, causes Quake. Grab Leap Stomp: Same as the Leap Stomp attack but grabs chunks of rock on the ground with its feet, when in the air, the rocks get tossed in random directions. Inflicts Earthblight. Triple Leap Stomp: Similar to the Leap Stomp attack but will leap at hunters positions rather than completely upwards and will do so multiple times Draconic Stomp: Same as the Leap Stomp attack but unveils a dragon elemental explosion when it hits the ground. Inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Stomp Wave: Is a combination of the of the Draconic Stomp attack and the Grab Leap Stomp attack. However, when it hits the ground, it will unleash a shockwave of dragon element that travels and expands in a circle before disappearing when it hits the maps boundaries. Can almost OHKO and does this attack extremely rarely: it can be avoided by crouching or rolling. (Rage Mode Only) Behaviour Ravaging, vindictive, berserk monsters of unknown origins, however, the mutual relations it has with the likes of Dracophage Storms when both meet would imply that the Dracophage Storms might be responsible for a mutation within individual Gigaprey that cause them to become the monstrosities that soon form the leaders. Merciless towards prey and foe alike. They are however incredibly social and have been witnessed expressing compassion to their own kind. In-Game Description Notes * Physique is a combination of the Baryonx and the Dryptosaurus. * Based on the concept of a legitimately powerful Drome-esque monster (Dog Wyvern) over a canon fodder one. * The term 'Giga' is derived from a Greek word that translates to Giant which suits the monster due to its hulking physique when compared to other the other prey-esque bird wyverns. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Stun Monster